Honest Game Trailers - GoldenEye
GoldenEye is the 78th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game GoldenEye 007 (1997). It was published on December 29, 2015. GoldenEye was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - GoldenEye on YouTube "From the developer that filled your childhood with games about monkeys, bears, and bizarrely muscular toads, comes the iconic game that defines the FPS genre... unless you had a PC and knew better!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - GoldenEye Script From the developer that filled your childhood with games about monkeys, bears, and bizarrely muscular toads, comes the iconic game that defines the FPS genre... unless you had a PC and knew better! GoldenEye Step into the tuxedo of Pierce Brosnan, in the video game version of his first and only good Bond film. As you live the action of the murderiest Bond first-hand. Where secrecy, seduction and spy-gadgets take a backseat to filling everything in sight with white-hot lead!!!! [Shoots rapidly] Shaken not stirred motherf******!!! Journey to an era when licensed games were burning piles of garbage that had nothing to do with their source material. And experience the video game adaptation that actually made you feel like you were in the movie. As you explore masses of non-linear levels, and defuse and international nuclear incident by completing all your objectives -- unless they're too much of a pain in the ass! 'Minimize scientist casualties'??? Are you kidding me?!?! Pfffttt!!!! Yeah, that's definitely not happening explodes in flames. Relive a time before video games help your hand constantly. As you stumble blindly around the level until you happen to run into your next objective. 'Install covert modem'? Install it where?!?!? On the back of this random building? Are you kidding me?! Okay, next I have to 'intercept data backup.' What the f*** does that mean?!?! This is the first f***ing level, for f***'s sake!!!! Marvel at the advanced technology of the N64, despite the terrible aiming controls, and the AI that slowly walks into a hail of bullets. As you experience next-generation realism like: hat-toppling; neck-blasting -- unless they have to finish their dodge-foll first; and random thing exploding! Or turn on all the the cheats, and watch s*** get real crazy! music plays as a helicopter spins chaotically in the air. Jump into the multiplayer that dominated college dorm rooms -- until Smash Bros. came out. And master advanced GoldenEye '' techniques like creating floating remote mines; hiding in boxes and vents; and not blowing yourself up with a rocket launcher! Then annihilate decades-old friendships with: your friend who keeps the body-armor; your friend that shoots you when you don't have a weapon; and your friend that always picks Oddjob. Damn it! We said no Oddjob Steve!!! So get out your martini, put on your nostalgia goggles, and get ready to relive your childhood while you still can. Because your memories are the only thing keeping this game from being unplayable trash by modern standards! Aww, geez! Look at that texture! (Retches) I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna be sick! (Vomits) Starring: The Guy From Mrs Doubtfire Bond; Scully Simonova; #LetSeanBeanLive Trevelyan; I Am Invincible! Grishenko; Blowjob; Ghostface Killah; Zenia, Warrior Princess Onatopp; and Jay Leno. for ''GoldeEye ''was 'Perfect Dark: Origins.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Perfect Dark: Origins' Ever notice that Bond has a monkey face on the cartridge? Ugh! Can't unsee that! Trivia * 'Honest Trailers' have been made for a couple of James Bond films, including 'Skyfall' and 'Spectre. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - GoldenEye''' has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many reviewers appreciated the video for revealing the flaws of a beloved classic. Nathan Birch of Uproxx wrote "Of course, not everything about GoldenEye has aged particularly well. As they Game Trailers rightfully point out, the game’s level design and missions were often pretty baffling and the game looks like garbage, even by the N64’s blurry standards. Also, the multiplayer was terribly unbalanced." In his review of the video, Bradley Haelstrom of Hardcore Gamer wrote "despite paving the way for so many games to come after it, if anyone has gone back through the game recently, they’ll notice just how poorly the game has held up. In fact, the game is virtually unplayable these days thanks to some awful controls and horrid graphics. But even so, the game holds so much nostalgia for so many people that its inability to withstand the test of time isn’t all that important. Thus, it makes the perfect game for ''Honest Game Trailers. For the uninitiated, Honest Game Trailers is a series of videos that cover popular games by splicing together trailers to brutually honest narrations that highlight a game’s flaws." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Big thanks to Graslu00 for letting us use his killer gameplay walkthroughs. Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Takes Aim at GoldenEye '- Hardcore Gamer article * 'Put On Your Nostalgia Goggles And Watch Honest Trailers Take Aim At ‘GoldenEye 007’ '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:James Bond Category:Rare Category:Nintendo Category:Activision